Remember the titans a Prologe to the seriesChpt
by the Activist
Summary: a little comedy, a little romance latter on, at least this is the oppening of my story, mainly focusing on Rae/*Sea my character hope you all injoy, please comment.


**Chapter one, Prologue.**

I sipped my coffee in silence, thinking of what I should do next. Jump City had been really boring lately, come to think of it, always had been. Sure, a monster or a bank robbery here and there, but…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. "Oh, shit!" I fell to the ground, cutting the cool winter air. I pulled myself up and ran towards the crash. I couldn't believe my eyes. Slade? Here? I had no time to question logistics, so I just pulled up my gun, Aimed, and shot. Of course, I missed every bullet. He hardly noticed, since he was really preoccupied with some other person, a girl, with red hair and…wait, she was Flying!?! Beneath her was a boy in a weird outfit and spiky black hair and a boa staff. I was really confused now, so I kept firing at him as they fought, exchanging magical blasts and explosives like some sort of dance.

"Damn, out of ammo". Oh well, it didn't matter. I had a different weapon. " Here goes nothing!" I yelled, unleashing a hail-storm of black energy shards, appearing from nowhere. I flew above Slade, now noticing my presence, and fired the black energy shards at him again. I saw him fly his hand upward, then I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * * * * * *********________________________________________________

I woke up, dazed. Where the hell was I? I sat up, cross legged. I looked to my right, and saw the weirdest people I've ever seen. The first person was hard to miss. A HUGE man, half covered in metal, which was just about the neatest thing I've ever seen. Next to him was a smaller Impish thing, fidgeting with a game station controller. He was completely green, hair and all, and wearing some kind of jumpsuit thing.(?) My first thought was that someone put me on some weird new drug. I contemplated my options, Meth or Cocaine. Cocaine was out, because everything would be faster, but…I then noticed someone who brought me back to reality, sort of. A girl was sitting, a little farther away from the robot and imp-thing, and looking intently at a book with some old writing on it. She was wearing a purple leotard with a blue-ish hooded cape with hood on her back.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up" she said, noticing me.

Just then, that other Boy who was fighting Slade came in, along with the flying girl.

"Where…Who are you?" I asked, still confused out my head.

"I'm Robin, and we know who you are." He said, accusingly.

"Your names _robin?_ that's weird…." I said, quietly. "Wait! How do you know me and why is that a bad thing?"

"Your name is Sean Curtis. Your 5'3, have dark brown hair, shoulder length, Purple eyes and are currently living on the streets of jump city."

All I could think was…..Wow. Stalker, much?

'It's a bad thing, because you where carrying a Glock pistol with you. That's Illegal."

Before I could say anything, the green imp thing interrupted.

"Aw, come _on,_ Robin! He helped get Slade, and might have saved your life, too! Plus, he's got cool energy thingies!"

'It wasn't Slade, Beast boy, it was a robot…." He said, questioning his own relevance.

"Still! He helped out! cut him some slack!" He protested. Oh, so his names Beast boy? Odd, but I think he's pretty cool.

"….fine. All charges dropped. The question remains, what's with the energy bolts from your hands?" Robin inquired.

"He's got Ravens powers, far as I can tell. I'm Cyborg, by the way." Said the cyborg with the accurate name.

"it fits you." I mumbled.

"Well, kid?" Asked the girl in the leotard, apparently named Raven." can you fly, teleport, lift objects and travel through thought telemetrically?" She said flatly. Im guessing she not the easiest book to read.

"All but the last. I never knew why, though…." I explained.

" I HAVE AN IDEA!" the girl in the red hair interrupted(I later found her name was Star fire)."Why do you not live here, with us? You have no other home, and may be able to assist us in our efforts! Please, Robin?"

"Well….I guess, for now…" He began.

"GLORIUSE! Come knew friend Sean!" She belted, Giving me a hug I'm still feeling today. "I Must show you around the tower!" She flew down a corridor, dragging me behind.

So, that's how I got mixed up in the teen titans. I really had no say in the matter. These, are our adventures,


End file.
